Kissing Under the Stars
by Iheartspoby
Summary: "She was 13 when she got her first kiss, and she was glad that it was with him." Spencer wants her first kiss, and Toby gives it to her during summer camp.


"I kissed _Jason DiLaurentis_," 13-year-old Aria Montgomery boasted. "He's older, too! Plus, he's Alison DiLaurentis's brother. Jason's in high school, and he kissed me!"

"Aria, that's so cool." Hanna grinned. "You kissed an older boy! What was it like? Were his lips better than a guy our age's?"

"So much better!" Aria exclaimed. "The last guy I kissed before Jason was my friend Holden, and his lips weren't as good as Jason's."

"Well, Sean Ackard called me cute," Hanna bragged.

"What about Caleb Rivers?" Emily asked. "You said you kissed him."

"Yeah, but Caleb's always a jerk. I think I like Sean more right now," Hanna said. "Emily actually has a boyfriend. You're so lucky! Ben is so cute."

Emily blushed, "Yeah, Ben's great."

"Spence, you haven't said anything!" Aria said, shaking the brunette's arm.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling kinda weird," Spencer said, closing her eyes.

"It's probably the gross food," Hanna said.

"Uh... Maybe," she lied. "Look, I think I need a break. I'm gonna go by the lake and just get some fresh air for a bit."

"I hope that doesn't change your mind about camp. You're coming back next year, right?" Emily asked.

"Maybe," she said, before getting up and walking off.

* * *

She sat by the lake. She hated how all her friends talked about kissing boys. She had never had a kiss, or even a boyfriend. She knew she was only 13, and was too young to be dreaming about kissing and dating. She knew that there had to be someone out there, and she knew that she was too young to care so much about romance, but all her friends had great romance lives, and she had nothing! She hadn't even had her first kiss. Aria had kissed Jason, Noel, Holden, and maybe even more. Emily was dating Ben, and they'd had their first kiss at a school dance. Hanna had a crush on Sean Ackard, and also had kissed her former crush Caleb.

Spencer had kissed no one. No boy. Her mother didn't even kiss her cheek before going to work anymore. She didn't have a boyfriend, and she never had one before. She always felt excluded when they talked about boys. She didn't know how to flirt, kiss, or date anyone. She wanted to, she really did! But she just couldn't do it. She felt like no boy even liked her.

She heard the bushes rumble and she freaked out.

"Who's there!? Aria? Hanna? Emily?"

"No. It's... Toby."

Toby Cavanaugh. Why had he followed her? Why had he even come out here? She wanted to be alone, not around a boy that she didn't talk with much.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"You seemed upset, so I... I came out here. I always come here at night during camp," he told her. "Why are you so upset, anyways?"

"It's not your problem," she stubbornly said.

"Come on, who else are you gonna tell?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I'll tell anyone."

"I don't even know you!" She protested.

"So what?" he asked. "Would you rather be sad and alone?"

"No," she sighed.

"Then tell me," he said, and sat down next to her.

They both dipped their toes in the cold lake water. The sky was dark, but the moon was shining bright.

"My friends...well, they all have a boyfriend and stuff," she mumbled.

"So you're mad because you don't have a boyfriend?" He laughed. "You're 13, not 25. A lot of people haven't dated anyone."

"Yeah, but all my friends are dating cute guys and having fun! Meanwhile, I'm doing school work and being Buzzkill of the Year." She groaned, and crossed her arms.

"I get what you're saying. My friend Caleb always talks about how he kissed your friend Hanna," he sighed. "I've never dated or kissed anyone, either, to be honest."

"You haven't?" She asked. "Why not?"

He chuckled, "There's not a single girl in this school that's interested in me. Spencer, you don't have to worry about getting a boyfriend. You're a really pretty girl."

She smiled a little bit. She never knew that Toby was this nice. She was surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Toby, do you ever just wish you could get your first kiss so you could just fit in when all your friends are talking about kissing and stuff?" Spencer asked.

"Sometimes," he breathed. "I really do want my first kiss though. Caleb said it's magical."

"I wonder if that first kiss is really as magical as everyone makes it seem..." She began. "Don't you?"

"I have a feeling it's just a myth, but yes, I do wonder," he bit his lip.

"D-do you want to...uh..." she began.

"Kiss?" He finished for her.

She nodded her head.

"I don't know if it really needs to mean anything, but I just want to know what a first kiss feels like. I don't want to be that girl who doesn't have her first kiss until college..." She sighed.

"Okay," he said. "So... Uh... Do we um... Kiss right now?"

"I guess," she mumbled.

Their heads were getting closer and closer. Honestly, Spencer was really excited to kiss Toby. She wanted her first kiss so badly, and she was actually getting it!

When their lips touched, it was the most magical feeling in the world for her. She got butterflies in her stomach and felt like she was in heaven for the first time. She wondered if every kiss felt like this. Was it just Toby's lips that made her feel this way, or was it just the magic of her first kiss? She didn't know, but she loved kissing him.

Her first kiss was _definitely_ as magical as everyone made it seem.

"I guess they were all right when they said it's magical," he quietly said.

"I guess they were," she agreed, and smiled at him.

She was 13 when she got her first kiss, and she was glad that it was with him.**  
**


End file.
